The problem of storing partially emptied bottles of fine wines in a manner to preserve the integrity of the wine has been recognized for sometime. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,701 to Mahoney, an elastic bulb in its collapsed state is inserted into a partially emptied wine bottle in the space above the wine. The bulb is inflated with air to cause the bulb to occupy most of the space above the unconsumed wine, and in the bulb inflation process, air is forced out of the bottle through an escape tube. One problem with this approach is that the use of such an awkward apparatus by a wine connoisseur is at least somewhat inelegant. It may also be detrimental to the wine to have an elastic material contact the wine itself, in contrast with materials such as glass.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,477 issued to Arter, a gas capsule supplies inert gas such as nitrogen under pressure through a gas feeder tube which causes most of the air in a partially emptied wine bottle to be displaced by nitrogen, before the corking of the bottle. While this process is believed to be more practical than the aforesaid bulb expansion method, it also is somewhat inelegant, as the apparatus is fairly bulky. Additionally if the wine consumer forgets to utilize the apparatus before corking the bottle for storage, the wine may be spoiled owing to the presence of air in the bottle.